Let's Wait Awhile
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Xander's looking to go things further with his relationship with Emma during one of their dates. However, she doesn't feel the same way. Xander/Emma one-shot. Based on the song from Janet Jackson. Rated T for safety.


**"Let's Wait Awhile"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Emma Ross x Xander**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the show "Bunk'd" or any of the characters from the show. "Bunk'd" and it's characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, it's been a while since I've written any new material for Bunk'd, so here's a fresh Emma/Xander one-shot to fill all of you up! Just to let you know, this will be based on the Janet Jackson song from 1987. And it's still one of my favorite songs to this very day. I hope you'll love it! ;D**

 **P.S.: Xander and Emma never broke up.**

* * *

It looked so quiet and peaceful around The Spot. Yes, the very same place where every romantic couple would sneak out of their cabin and sneak out to that special place in the woods for a little bit more than hanky-panky. Yeah, they would have protection, despite being teenagers.

However, such was the case coming from Emma Ross and her cute guitar-playing boyfriend. The two had been going out for almost nearly three weeks now ever since that fateful moment when they met for the first time inside Camp Kikiwaka. Just by looking at each other, the two knew that fate was knocking on their door. Xander was the cool handsome guy who knew how to charm the ladies with his guitar-playing skills. That of course, not only caught the attention of Emma's most-hated rival, Hazel, but also Emma herself.

Xander knew there was something special about her. Those heart-stopping brown eyes, that breathtaking dirty-blonde hair that flew through the night's breeze, and that precious all-too-beautiful face. Xander knew he had found his Juliet and Emma had found her Romeo, despite the thwarted attempts of psycho troll Hazel.

The two had grew strong with each date they had been in. However, this night would prove very different from Emma's case as Xander had something planned up his sleeve. This all began when Xander had begun walking Emma on the way to 'The Spot'. Just to surprise Emma, Xander managed to blindfold her for good measure.

"When are we getting there?" Emma said to Xander.

"Relax babe, just several more steps." Xander smirked.

"This is weird, it feels like I'm smelling strawberries." She replied.

"Ah, that must mean were getting closer!" Xander exclaimed.

Somehow, the strawberry smell began to get closer and closer than Emma had already imagined. She hardly forgot for a second that she was either going to The Spot or Candy Land instead. Regardless, Emma couldn't wait to see what the surprise was.

Luckily, she didn't wait for long as they finally made it to 'The Spot". Seeing Emma so anticipated, Xander got his hand on the blindfold, moments away from revealing the surprise.

"Are we there yet now?" Emma sighed.

"You tell me..." He smirked as he took the blindfold off.

As he did, Emma was amazed of the sight that stood before her.

She was standing around a circle of lit strawberry candles, complete with a mattress that was covered by nothing but red sheets. Complete with that were comfy red pillows with roses scattered all over. And to complete the setting, a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cranberry juice was sitting on a bucket of ice, which made Emma surprised. And boy, was she surprised!

"Wow Xander, did you do all of this?" Emma gasped.

"You know it!" Xander nodded. "I snuck the whole things from under Gladys's back. Took a little distraction from Ravi and Jorge to pull all of this just in time."

"Ooooh, I love it when you get so bad." Emma smiled in a flirtatious way.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't know I had a dark side, too." Xander nodded again. "So, want me to pour you some sparkling cranberry?"

"Oh, please do!" Emma smirked.

With her approval, Xander went to the bushes and grabbed a couple of wine glasses. He popped the cork that was attached to the bottle and began pouring down the stream of Sparkling Cranberry Juice. With Emma relaxing around the little love nest that her boyfriend had made her, Xander approached her with two filled-up glasses.

"For you, my lady." He winked.

"Ohhh, merci..." Emma cooed, taking the glass of his hands.

With a clink of the glass, Emma took a huge sip of the sparkling cranberry juice and her taste buds immediately skyrocketed from here. Xander really did know his taste in drinks and he definitely delievered from here.

"Mmmm, this is actually really good." Emma smirked.

"I know." Xander chuckled. "I definitely outdone myself."

"You definitely did." Emma nodded.

Several minutes later into their little date, both Emma and Xander took the time to do a little star seeing. It was so peaceful and quiet, obviously because the sounds of cricket sleeping made it into a perfect nighttime atmosphere.

"Looks really incredible from down here."

"Totally." Xander nodded. "I could usually see Venus from here." He joked.

"I wish." Emma chuckled. "It feels like I'm sorta living here since it's hot from where we are."

"I happen to think you're _hot_ myself." He winked again.

Hearing this from him, Emma took in a very big blush.

"You really think so?" She gasped.

"I know so." He nodded truthfully. "You're even way more hotter than Hazel definitely is, and she's more scary than Gladys without makeup."

"Yeah, I'd stay far away from them." Emma nodded as she took another sip again.

Xander couldn't help but gaze at Emma like a romantic, love-struck teenager, which he was right now. She loved how much her strawberry perfume was attracting him like a magnet. But what really forced Xander to gaze at Emma was those beautiful eyes. The stars that she was looking at added the sparkle to those light brown orbs. The longer Xander stared at her, the lesser he was breathing.

Noticing Xander looking at her, Emma shot a gaze at him back.

"I'm loving our date so far." Emma smiled.

"Me too." Xander nodded. "But to be honest, there is a reason why I wanted this date in the first place."

"What's that?" She raised his eyebrow.

With a deep breath, Xander neared his face closer to hers...

...

...

...

...and kissed her passionately.

Just like that, Emma had felt speechless as her strawberry-colored lips was being stained by his. She didn't mind too much as she felt his chocolate-mint breath sparkle around her lips non-stop. By now, Xander was sucking the rest of her air inside her body. And she liked it regardless, especially when Xander managed to slip in a little tongue action for good measure.

Xander even cocked his head to the side, deepening the kiss. By then, Emma's heart had started beating extra fast as a result from this wonderful pleasure. She couldn't recall a time where Xander had kissed her like that. Sure, she had other kisses from him, but this was actually the first time he actually used tongue.

 _"Whoa, he's a better kisser than I thought..."_ Emma thought as she sighed.

Xander decided to take things up a notch by taking his hands and lifting up Emma's shirt, possibly trying to get her bra off.

When Emma noticed this however, she stopped.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Emma said, covering herself a little even though she wasn't even naked yet.

"Making this moment special for the both of us," Xander smirked.

"Well, it sounds like you're trying to get into my pants!" Emma scoffed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this..."

Feeling embarrassed, Emma turned the other cheek and sat far away from him. Apparently, what Xander did really bothered her so much.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Xander replied. "Don't you like me?"

"Well, yeah, I do." Emma sighed. "It's just that I didn't expect you to do something like that..."

"Okay, but don't you want to make this special for the both of us?" He shrugged.

"I do, but..." Emma paused a little. "I feel like we're going too fast with this. I mean, we've only dated around three weeks. We're moving way too fast, Xander. I feel like I want to get to know you a whole lot better before we do... _that_."

"What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I love you, Xander." Emma sighed. "But I'm just not ready to go there yet. I want to take some time before we do have that really _special_ night. I want to wait a while. Please understand, Xander."

Her words definitely lit something inside Xander like a flame. He was stupid enough to realize what he was doing in the first place.

"I understand, Emma." Xander nodded. "To be honest, I didn't know what I was doing either. I thought what I was doing was smart, but now I realize what I was doing was foolish. I let my head do the talking for me instead of my heart. I'm sorry, Emma."

"It's okay." She nodded.

"Look, if you want to wait, we'll wait, okay?" Xander said, reassuring her.

"Thank you, Xander." Emma said, hugging him tightly.

The warmth of that hug had melted Xander's heart like fudge. So much, that he exchanged the hug right back to her. Now this time, it was Emma's heart melting in response. It felt so sweet, so nice, and so understanding for him to know what Emma really wanted from this.

As they broke off the hug, Xander looked at the half-empty bottle of Sparkling Cranberry juice, hoping to get some more.

"So, you want another glass?" Xander chuckled. "It's gonna take us all night to finish off the rest of the best of the bottle."

"I'd love that." Emma said, before sharing a tender kiss with him.

Just like that, Xander began to pour the drink down Emma's glass as they began drinking the night away while yet again looking at the stars.

Both of them knew that they couldn't rush love. As long as both Emma and Xander promised to take it slow and take their time, they could cherish the real special moment that these two could share in the near future. But now, it was baby steps from here.

And it would be worth waiting for.

* * *

 **Finally, it's about time I got it done! Took me around three days to get it done. Listening to the song rocks as well. If you get the time, check it out on YouTube. It's pure 80's at best!**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE!**


End file.
